Combat Rules
This material supplements and replaces rules found in the “Combat” chapter of the SRD. The Combat Round and Phases A round presents an opportunity for each combatant involved in a combat situation to take a series of actions. There are two phases to each round: the primary and secondary. Each phase’s activity begins with the combatant with the highest initiative score and proceeds from there in descending order of initiative. Most of the round’s action occurs in the primary phase. When a combatant’s turn comes up in the primary phase, the player starts by initiating an action. See “Actions In Combat” in the SRD for a detailed list of the available actions. Unless the action is a full round action, the player resolves the action immediately. The process continues until the player initiates a round or more worth of actions, or passes. Full-round actions may be initiated either at the start of the primary phase or as a “start full-round action” action following a move, as described in the SRD. In the latter case, the full-round action is divided into two standard actions, and is not treated as a full-round action at all. True full-round actions are always started in the primary phase and are not fully resolved until the secondary phase. The secondary phase of the round follows the primary phase. Its primary purpose is to time the resolution of full-round actions appropriately, relative to the actions of other combatants. Action During the Secondary Phase Players are called on during the secondary phase if any of the following conditions becomes true. * The combatant did not perform any kind of movement in the primary phase. In this case, the combatant may take a 5-foot step on its turn during the secondary phase, subject to the restrictions described under “Take 5-Foot Step” of the SRD. * The combatant successfully initiated a full-round action at the start of the primary phase. In this case, the player resolves the full-round action on its turn during the secondary phase. Rules regarding when and how full-round actions are resolved depend on the action taken, and are described in sections below. * The combatant receives an attack of opportunity. Attacks of opportunity function during the secondary phase just as they do during the primary. * The combatant readied an action, triggered by a condition that comes to pass during the secondary phase. Readied actions function during the secondary phase just as they do during the primary. The readied action is taken just before the target combatant’s action completes, possibly interrupting it. Note: ''In the case of a readied action that takes place during the secondary phase, the combatant who readied the action receives a new initiative score one quantum ''lower ''than the target’s, not higher as it is when the readied action happens during the primary phase. If none of these conditions becomes true, the player is not called on during the secondary phase. It is possible for the entire secondary phase to pass without any player being called on to act. '''Full-Round Actions' The following sections supplement the descriptions of the full-round actions found in the sections of the same names in the SRD. In some cases, SRD rules are replaced with new rules. Full Attack If the combatant receives more than one attack per round, then all attacks made at the highest attack bonus are resolved during the primary phase. All other attacks are resolved during the secondary phase. (Resolving an attack is rolling to hit and determining damage and other effects.) Extra attacks that are contingent on the results of the primary attack, such as granted by the Cleave feat or Improved Trip feat, are resolved in the same phase as the primary attack. If there are no opponents in range during the secondary phase of a full attack, no alternative action may be taken. If the player decides to abort the full attack after the first attack and take a move action instead, as offered under “Deciding between an Attack or a Full Attack” in the SRD, all actions are resolved in the primary phase, as there was no full-round action after all. Cast a spell Casting a spell that requires one round to cast may be done as a full-round action or as two standard actions. When a spell is cast as a full-round action, and the caster manages to maintain concentration through to completion, the casting completes on the caster’s turn in the secondary phase. Most spell effects are determined at this time. When a summoning spell is cast as a full-round action, the summoned creature appears on the caster’s turn during the secondary phase, but cannot take action until its turn in the primary phase of the next round. (Summoned creatures usually receive a initiative score one quantum less than that of the caster on the round of casting.) The creature is considered flat-footed until that time. Charge If a charging combatant moves its movement distance or less and successfully closes with the target, then the attack is considered a standard action and is resolved during the primary phase. If the combatant moves more than its movement distance, then the attack is considered a full-round action and is resolved as such, either during the secondary phase or in a later round, depending on the time required to close with the target. The rule from the SRD that states that a charge cannot be initiated as a “start full-round action” is negated. If the target is out of range at the time the charge is resolved, no attack is possible. The combatant may also choose to abort the charge. In either case, no alternative action may be taken. Withdraw The withdraw action always starts with movement of at least 5’. This movement is resolved immediately. The player is called on again during the secondary phase, and action at this time is limited to movement. Run A running combatant may move up to twice its normal movement distance during the primary phase, and may move up to its running movement bonus on its turn during the secondary phase. The running movement bonus is twice the normal movement distance, except for runners wearing heavy armor, in which case it is equal to the normal movement distance. Use Touch Spell On Multiple Friends (See “Holding the Charge”, under “Touch Spells in Combat” in the SRD.) While holding the discharge of a touch spell, a caster may take a standard action to touch an ally and apply the spell. Similarly, a caster may take a full-round action to touch 2 or more allies. This action is subject to the following limitations. The caster may move to reach the allies, but may travel no more than its normal movement distance in total in the process. No more than 6 allies may be touched per round. In the case of a full-round touch action, the resolution of the touch occurs during the primary phase only for the first recipient. The rest have to wait for the secondary phase. Other Full-Round Actions The SRD lists other full-round actions, including: * Coup de grace, * Escaping from a trap (net, maze, or other), * Extinguishing flames, * Lighting a torch, * Loading a heavy or repeating crossbow, * Locking or unlocking weapon in locked gauntlet, * Preparing to throw a splash weapon, * Using a skill or special ability that takes 1 round, * Moving 5’ through difficult terrain When executed as full-round actions, all of these are resolved on the combatant's turn in the secondary phase.